O Halloween Tsuki
by xXxKDHxXx
Summary: When two girls Jackie and Chica are brought to the world of Halloween Town due to a curse on the door, both of them, along with the friends they meet, must face an enemy more evil than Oogie Boogie himself. Can they unlock Halloween Town's past?
1. An Introduction

O Halloween Tsuki

An Introduction by KDH

Ok so this is to introduce everyone to the story since well…I'm bored. Call it a "preview" if you must.

In the heart of West Wood Florida, A girl name Jackie Mamoru has been experiencing a reoccurring nightmare where she is chasing a dark cloaked figure down a trail in a park called "Shadow Wood"…unknowing that it would be de ja vu for her and her friend Chica Tsukino. Her nightmare unfortunately comes true, and they are led to a fork in the road the left leading to "Death" and the right leading to "Mystery". When they go to the right, nothing would prepare them for the adventure and challenges they must face.

Transported to Halloween Town from Tim Burtons "Nightmare Before Christmas", they find themselves in a dangerous position. An enemy arising from the coffin, and the door returning to home destroyed, Jackie and Chica must work together with their strange new friends, a vampire, a wind witch, a klutzy wizard and yes even Jack Skellington himself, to unlock Halloween Town's dark past and find their way home.


	2. Book 1: Prologue, Jackie's Nightmare

I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, Only the plot and characters that I created. I hope you all enjoy the first book!

Jackie's Point Of Veiw.

The way the scenery is right now, it seems like I jumped into an old photograph.

I'm in a park with absolutely no color, mainly black and white.

I'm sitting on a wooden bench, trying to sketch out the children playing in sandbox.

It certainly is peaceful for something so suspicious.

Speaking of which, when did I get here in the first place?

I don't even remember walking to the park!

While I kept pondering to myself about this interesting situation, out of the corner of my eye, something appeared by the forest trail.

I turned my head and was shocked to see a black cloaked figure standing at the entrance to the trail.

I tried calling out to it, but no sound left my lips. I was shocked, did I lose my voice?

The cloaked figure motioned me to follow it and it ran slowly into the trail. I dropped my sketch book and immediately ran after it, surprisingly slower than I usually run.

I continued to chase it down the trail until it I finally lost my nerve and tried to scream for it to stop. Apparently it heard me because it stopped right at a fork in the trail.

It turned around to look at me and I was thinking that maybe I should have just gone back. I was even more frightened from when it made a sinister grin at me, and pointed at me.

It began to say something, though I couldn't understand it for there still was no sound. But when I saw it stopped talking I could only ask this; who are you?

"I am the darkness." It said in a deep voice.

Then everything faded to black.

~~KDH'S REVEIW~~

FACT: This was an actual dream that I had 5 years ago the night before Halloween. Creepy huh?

Well this The Prologue of the first book. Hope you all liked it and if you did please leave a comment on your thoughts thus far~!


	3. Book 1: Chapter 1, Daily Routine

Drenched in sweat, her body shook harshly as her breaths became more ragged her hands fisting the pillows as if her they were her life line. Her head tossed from side to side, strands of her hair sticking to her sweaty face. Suddenly in the midst of what was to her a hellish possession, the cheap alarm clock went off with a loud siren. Her body shot up like a rocket as a large gasp escaped her, as though she was drowning in her own nightmare.

Jackie placed a shaky hand over her chest, trying to calm her own hearts uncontrollable pounding. Her other hand went up to her messed up brown hair and brushed a few strands behind her ear. Hey stormy grey eyes wide, pupils dilated trying to regain control of her vision as well as her very being. She looked at the clock and noticed the time; 6:45 A.M. it read. She sighed an annoyed sigh. She wanted to wake up earlier, since she wanted to get to school on time like everyone else.

Jackie dragged herself out of the bed with much creaking noises due to her beds old age. She schlepped down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While she stood there for what seemed like an eternity though in reality it was 3 minutes, she thought to herself as she cleansed herself of the tension that the nightmare warped around her.

'Why is this happening to me? Three days is too long to have the same dream. What is my conscious trying to tell me? Could…I be in danger, maybe someone else?' She shook her head whipping some of the suds off her head and on to the walls of the shower and the plastic curtain as well. As soon as she was clean, she turned off the water and opened the curtains to look directly at the clock beside her. It read 7:00 A.M. Now she was late. AGAIN.

Jackie quickly wrapped a small towel around her body and rushed to her room to quickly dress in her usual style. She wore faded torn ripped jeans, and a black shirt with Dark Side of The Moon on the front. (Literally, that's all I really ever wear unless if I'm going to work.) She threw on her sneakers and rushed out the door, almost forgetting her lunch and backpack along the way. (Done that twice. -_-) She ran down the street, through the park, glancing at the new trail the community had built, and began rushing over the bridge, not without crashing into a person first.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a small feminine voice. Jackie looked up and saw a slightly short your girl, with long brown wavy hair to her hips and dark brown eyes adorn with a pair of glasses. Her facial expression: Quite pissed.

"Chica, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Jackie quickly scrambled up and brushed off her shoulders and pants. Chica is one of Jackie's closest friends since middle school, so this wasn't just an ordinary stranger. 'Thank god it's not! If it was, then I would have to tar beaten out of me!' (That's FL for ya. X.x)

"Whatever, Jackie are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately." Chica asked with a bit of concern.

"I had that dream again Chica…" Jackie mumbled and they both began to cross the bridge slowly.

"Again? That's like the third time Jackie! Did anything change this time?" Her friend asked curiously.

"No unfortunately. It's the same thing over and over again. Except this time he told me something." Jackie turned to her friend and realized they had reached the gate to their school building.

"Really? What did it say?" Chica asked amusingly.

"It said "I am the Darkness." In a dark voice, like a guy." Jackie rubbed her arm a bit.

"Well…that's interesting. Why don't you tell me more after school ok?" Chica hugged her friend quickly.

Jackie hugged her back "Sure no problem." All of a sudden a loud bell rang and both girls rushed in different directions to their classrooms.

'But really…what does that mean? Darkness…what is my dreams trying to tell me'

TBC

KDH'S REVIEW:

Well this chapter one of Book 1. This is to introduce you guys to Jackie's life and how the nightmare she's affecting it. PLEASE KEEP READING AND GIVE ME YOUR INPUT! THANK YOU!


	4. Book 1: Chapter 2, A Prediction

Book 1, Chapter 3: A Day At The Park

Authors Note: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas.

It was 2 in the afternoon when Jackie decided it was the appropriate time to rest her head on her arms that were crossed against the desk. It had been a long day, as every other teenager would feel going through a long day at school. The teacher was still yammering, but Jackie somehow managed to block out the sound of her voice and listen to her own thoughts.

'_Just forty more minutes, then me and Chica can meet outside and head to the park. I wonder if she's been having the dreams too…' _Jackie's mind started to drift off as her eyes hesitantly closed for a brief minute to relax. At the exact moment she closed her eyes, the bell rung and students immediately began to rush out of the classroom as if the room were on fire. She picked her head up slowly, noticing that everyone had left and picked up her back pack to head out the door.

She walked outside to see Chica waiting for her by the gate that leads to the parking lot of the school. Jackie ran up to her greeting her with a hug.

"I didn't think it was going to end! Ms. McMillion never shuts up!" Jackie sobbed over exaggeratingly into Chica's shoulder. Chica laughed at her friend and pat her head in sympathy.

"Oh you poor thing!" she laughed sarcastically. "You knew that her class would be boring."

"I know, I know. Come on let's go to the park." Jackie began walking to the crosswalk with Chica following behind her.

Unlike the other times they'd walk to the park, this trip was a quiet one. Both didn't utter a word until they reached their destination. Both of them stared at the stretch of land, admiring the forest like landscape. They walked over to their usual spot, a picnic table that was next to a swing set.

Jackie plopped down and sighed. "Is it just me, or do the walks here take longer every time?"

"I think we walk too slowly." Chica stated, while opening her backpack to take out her homework.

"Good point." Jackie took out a book and just looked at it. "Hey Chica…can I ask you a question?"

Chica turned to look at her friend "Sure what's up?" she asked"

Jackie looked down at the ground, then looked up at her friend.

"I've been having those dreams again, that's why I was late again.

Chica knew what she was going to ask, leaning towards her awaiting for her to ask.

"Chica, have you been having the dreams too?" Jackie leaned onto her friends shoulder.

"No Jackie, and frankly I'm becoming really worried about you. This dream is seriously messing you up."

Jackie sat up and stared at Chica.

"Jackie you and I have been friends for many years, this is the first time you've ever experience anything like this and I'm just trying to help you-what the hell are you looking at?" Chica turned around to the direction that had caught her best friends attention, thinking she was just having another ADD moment. Her breath hitched, eyes wide, and covered her mouth from the scream she was about to release but never came.

Standing at the entrance to the parks trail, stood a tall, slender, black cloaked man. Chica couldn't believe her eyes; could it be that her best friends were not hallucinations, but a prediction of what was going to happen to them? And if that was the case…what's going to happen next?


	5. Book 1: Chapter 3, Chased Down

**Authors Note: I do not own "Nightmare Before Christmas."**

The silence within the park had became ere, the swings swayed gently with the occasional breeze. Jackie had stood up, while Chica was seemingly frozen in place at the table; after all, what are you to do when the center of your friends nightmares is only a mere few feet away? The figure just stalked there, only allowing the women to view his narrow chin, up to his nose, thick black hair had covered his eyes. The moment had lasted for a minute, until Jackie felt the shock leave her, and the courage to speak up came over her.

"Hey! What the hell are you looking at?!" Jackie's legs began to shake, the adrenaline overcoming her. The cloaked man chuckled deeply point towards them.

"I finally found you; both of you." He spoke, his voice sending shivers up Chica's spine, surprised by how husky his voice is.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?!" Jackie shouted, her voice echoing around the baron park.

The man smiled, turned around suddenly and sprinted down the trail. Without thinking, Jackie felt compelled to take off after him, and did just that knowing that Chica would follow suit behind her. Ignoring the breath taking surroundings before them, Jackie began catching up to him when it came to a fork in the path, just like in her dream. He stood there are the fork, impressed that they were both able to catch up so quickly. While Chica was catching her breath, Jackie had gathered enough of her own to finally speak.

"Wh-why did you lead us here?" she panted out "Who are you?"

Figuring the situation was just another dream, she awaited the fading to black and waking up in her bed. Boy was she ever wrong. Slowly the man's pale, clawed hands rose up to his hood and slowly pulled it back. Jackie and Chica gasped as he revealed himself.

He was abnormally pale, his eyes a liquid gold, thick cobalt hair went past his pointed ears. His smile allowed one sharp tooth to poke out between his lips. The cloaked man, was something both girls never thought in their lives they would ever encounter; a vampire. That's right; the center of Jackie's nightmares was a mythical vampire! He looked as though he came straight from Transylvania! In an instant he threw his hood back on and darted down the right side of the fork in the road. Jackie and Chica without a second thought, bounded after him. The deeper down the trail they went, the more different things were looking. The trees were looking deader, the path becoming cracked with age. A thick fog suddenly started rolling in from between the trees. Chica was beginning to feel creeped out, while Jackie train of thought was focus on her target.

When they finally reached a clearing, he had already vanished. Jackie cursed under her breath, while Chica looked around at their surroundings.

"Jackie…where are we?" Chica asked. Jackie turned to look her friend, then all around her she noticed that the were surrounded by trees that were in a perfect circle. The trees had doors carved into them with crappily detailed paints on them. One of them was an Easter Egg, another one was a Christmas tree, but the one that stood out the most was the tree with a Jack-o-lantern carved onto it, which was cracked open for some bizarre reason.

Chica walked up to the door, Jackie right behind her, put her hand to the strangely warm door. She looked over to her friend, who nodded in compliance to open the door, and quickly threw it open. Pitch black; it was scarily dark in there, like an empty void. She looked at her friend confused, Jackie shrugged and began to walk away. Chica followed her when she could have sworn her heard something snaking through the loose leaves and dirt on the ground. She turned around to look and screamed in terror. Jackie turned quickly and saw a dark shadow darting towards her and Chica, picking them up and pulling them into the darkness of the room, the door slamming shut. Both of them where knocked out by the force of the darkness pulling them deeper within.

**TBH**

**AHHH IT'S FINALLY POSTED!**

**I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS EXCITED IN A LOOONG TIME! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND ;)**

**HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
